1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor, and more particularly to an adaptor with reflection fins.
2. Description of Related Art
With the quick development of computers, all kinds of adaptors with different functions are on the market, such as the adaptor which can connect the computer and its peripheral devices (such as telephones, earphones, microphones or speakers). Such a plug may be inserted in and removed from the respective sockets many times whereby fine contact strips and other elements therein may be damaged. Minor fluctuations in transmission of data may be very serious, especially when inconspicuous due to being intermittent. Furthermore, the status of the adaptor can not be distinguished from its appearance. Hence, a first conventional adaptor has at least one LED (Light Emitting Diode), light of which is conducted via a transparent plate to a visible surface to enable a user to discriminate the operational status of the adaptor. However, because of the light being refracted for at least one time and becoming diffused, the strength and the range of the light are reduced thereby limiting the practicality of the device. A second conventional adaptor comprises a shell securely sleeved with an electrical circuit, and a plug provided in a front end of the shell. An L-like light conducting member, which has a top foot mounted in a top end of the shell and a bottom foot mounted in a bottom end of the shell, is provided on the shell so that the light from the electrical circuit is conducted via the conducting member to a visual surface. However, it is difficult for the user to provide the light conducting member on the shell and the light is diminished in an interior of the L-like light conducting member.
Therefore, the invention provides an adaptor with reflection fins to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.